1. Field
The present disclosure relates to artificial material structures, electromagnetic characteristics of which are controlled, and more particularly, to multi-layered hybrid metamaterial structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many studies have been conducted on metamaterials which have electromagnetic characteristics that may be controlled by a new method. Metamaterials are referred to as new materials or structures because their optical characteristics, such as scattering parameter, refractive index, permittivity and permeability, may be arbitrary controlled. A new left-hand rule may be applied to the metamaterial instead of the conventionally well known Fleming's right-hand rule, and actively using the metamaterials, light may be modulated by using electrical variable characteristics. Due to the characteristics of metamaterials, studies have been conducted related to electromagnetic radiation such as radio frequency (RF) waves, micrometer waves, Tera-Hertz (THz) waves, infrared rays, and visible light. In particular, metamaterials are very important in applications to fields such as biophysics, medicine, spectroscopy, imaging, and security. In the case of a split-ring resonator (SRR), in which the characteristics of the metamaterials have been well studied due to their superior resonance characteristics, electrical and magnetic control is possible, and thus, studies on the control of permeability characteristics have been conducted.